Forever Winx
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Bloom's daughter is excited to go to Alfea and reunite with her childhood friends. But the girls don't remember her or their past as friends. Will they reunite to stop an evil force that is threatening their world?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Winx

Chapter 1: First Day

A/N: I've decided to repost this story and to change it up a bit after learning that it's a bit cliché and just like a lot of other Winx Club fics. So, I've made quite a few changes to the story, and I hope that it'll be better than the original. And if it isn't, then I apologize. This is my first Winx Club fic.

Summary: Bloom's daughter is excited to be at Alfea and to reunite with her childhood friends. But the girls don't remember their past or being friends once before. It's up to Firia to reunite her friends, but will she be successful? Can the girls band together to stop an evil force that is threatening their school?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club or any characters associated with it. They are owned by Iginio Straffi. I do own my OCs.

Firia was sitting o her bed surrounded by her suitcases. Today she was leaving Domino to attend the Alfea College for fairies. She was extremely nervous ad wasn't sure if she could go. She had such a legacy to live up to, and she wasn't sure she could do it. Her mother, Bloom, had been a very special fairy at Alfea and had been one of the most powerful fairies ever. Firia wasn't sure if she could match her mother's power and be just as brave as her mother was.

There was a knock at her door, and Firia told whoever it was to come in. Her mother came into her daughter's room.

"Firia, you need to hurry up," Bloom said. "It's almost time for us to go to Alfea."

Firia looked up at her mother, uncertainty in her eyes. "Mom, what if I can't do it?" she asked.

"Can't do what?" asked Bloom.

"What if I can't live up to your legacy?" Firia asked. "You and your friends built such a legacy at Alfea. There's no way I can do what you guys did." She hung her head in shame at admitting this to her mother. What would Bloom think of her?

Bloom smiled gently. "Sweetie, you don't have to live up to my legacy," she said gently. "All I ask is that you be yourself and that you're happy at Alfea. I think you'll do well there and learn a lot. And the best part is that you don't have a mysterious past surrounding you like I did. You know exactly what's coming. When I first started at Alfea, I had no idea what to expect. My powers had just developed, and I had no clue what was going on or who I really was. You don't have that burden, Firia, and I'm happy about that. You can just be yourself and have a wonderful time. That's all I ask of you."

Firia felt better at her mother's words and knew that she was right. She didn't have to live up to anything except being a good fairy and having a good time. That was what it was all about, and it did help that she didn't have a mysterious past in her life. Her life had been pretty normal up to this point with no secrets or mysteries surrounding it. Her parents were so great, and she even had three sets of grandparents to love her. She knew her parents were proud of her already and that they'd continue to be proud of her no matter what.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Mom," she said. "I should have fun. I can't wait to see the other girls again. It's been a long time since we've seen each other."

Despite graduating from Alfea and having families of their own, Bloom and her friends still managed to get together a few times each year along with their families. While the girls had gotten along when they were younger, it had been a long time since they'd seen each other. Would things have changed, or would they recognize each other?

Sky came to the door after knocking. "The carriage is ready," he said. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

Firia smiled at her father. "Yes, I'm ready," she said. She was no longer nervous and had excitement coursing through her. Bloom and Sky helped her with her suitcases, and they all headed to the carriage that was waiting to take them to Alfea. After she was settled in, Firia took one last look back at her home.

Bloom put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Firia," she said reassuringly. "You'll be back before you know it."

Firia nodded. "I know, Mom," she said. "I just can't believe the day has finally come."

Portia, Firia's pixie, settled on her fairy's shoulder. "If you get sad, just talk to me," she urged. "I'll always be here for you."

Firia smiled at her pixie. "Thanks, Portia," she said.

When they arrived at Alfea, Firia couldn't believe her eyes. It was so grand and beautiful, and she knew she'd have fun here. Her eyes darted around, hoping to see her other friends arriving. "Where are they?" she muttered.

"They'll be here," Bloom reassured her. "See, there's Stella and Rayna over there." She waved to her best friend, and Stella waved back and hurried over to her best friend.

"Hey, Bloom, it's been so long," Stella said as she approached Bloom and Firia. "I'm so glad you could come today." Rayna was busy yelling at the servants to be careful with her luggage, and she hadn't noticed that her mother had left.

"Where's Brandon?" Bloom asked.

"Oh, he's over there talking to the other boys," Stella replied as she pointed to the group gathered by a group of trees. "You can go join him if you want, Sky."

"I think I will," Sky said. He gave Firia a hug and kiss. "Have fun, sweetie, and remember to do all your homework."

"I will, Dad," said Firia as she returned his hug and kiss. She didn't have time to really feel sad because soon she saw Musa and her daughter Aria. Musa spotted Bloom and Stella and hurried over to them to talk.

"Hey, Aria, how is everything?" Firia asked Musa's daughter.

"Um, do I know you?" Aria asked the red head.

"Yeah, we used to get together when we were younger," Firia replied. "Don't you remember that?"

Aria tried to think. "Um, no, I don't remember you at all," she replied. "Look, I've got to go."

Firia was a bit stunned. How could Aria not remember her? She decided to talk to Stella's daughter and see if she remembered. After all, her mother and Stella had always been close.

"Hey, Rayna, long time no see," Firia said.

"Um, hi, what's your name?" Rayna asked her.

"I'm Firia," Firia replied. "Don't you remember spending time with me?"

Rayna studied her. "You do look familiar, but you're probably just one of the many tourists who come to Solaria," she replied.

"No, I'm not!" Firia protested. "We used to be best friends together! You would always come to Domino, and I'd always come to Solaria."

"Sorry, it doesn't ring a bell," Rayna said. Then she left to go say goodbye to her mother.

Firia was crushed. Why did Rayna and Aria act like they didn't know her? Had things changed that much for them? True, they hadn't seen each other since they were at least seven, but she expected some sort of recognition. Why was everything just going wrong?

"Firia, I'm leaving now," Bloom said. Then she noticed the look on her daughter's face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I just saw Rayna and Aria, and they don't remember me," Firia told her. "It's like I never existed."

Bloom laughed. "Honey, it's been a little while since you've seen each other," she said. "It's natural that they may not remember you at first. Just give them some time, and I'm sure they'll remember you. Just have fun and make some friends."

"Okay, Mom," Firia said. She still had misgivings about everything, but she knew her mother was right. It was going to take time. She hugged her mother and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. After they were gone, she headed over to the line where all the new fairies were waiting to be let in. She noticed not only Aria and Rayna but Mega, Violet, and Aquaria as well. She tried to wave to them, but they paid no attention to her. She decided she would get acquainted with them later on. They just had to remember her. After she was given clearance to enter, she found out that her roommate was Rayna. That was a good sign as that would give her time to talk to her former friend and see if she remembered their time together. She headed to her room and put things in her suitcases. Rayna was doing the exact same thing.

Rayna turned as she heard Firia come in. "Oh, it's you," she said. "I wondered who my roommate would be. I want to tell you right now that all the makeup is mine, and you have to ask permission to use it if you want it. I hate it when peasants decide to just steal things that aren't theirs. We have a lot of problems with that on Solaria. So, what planet are you from?"

Firia bristled at the girl's tone. "I'm from Domino," she replied. Maybe that would spark some recognition in Rayna if she heard her planet's name.

"Oh, I see," Rayna said. "That's nice. I've heard of that planet."

Firia brightened. "You have?" she asked. "What do you know?"

"I know that it was once a dead planet and that my mom's best friend was originally from there," she replied. "I think her name was Beth. No, maybe it was Brittany. I can't remember."

"Her name was Bloom," Firia responded. "She's the keeper of the Dragon Fire. I'm her daughter, and you're Stella's daughter. You have to remember me, Rayna. We were best friends once."

"Well, I do remember Bloom vaguely, but that's it," Rayna said. "I wish I could remember you, but I just can't. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack."

Firia sighed and decided to explore some more since her roommate obviously didn't remember her. She left and decided to see who else was around. She spotted Aria talking with Aquaria and hurried up to them.

"Hey, guys," she said. "It's been so long. How are you, Aquaria?"

Aquaria studied her. "Um, I'm good," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Firia," Firia replied. "All of us used to spend time together when we were little. You and Aria know each other, right?"

"No, we just met," Aria replied. "I don't remember her or you."

"Our moms are best friends," Firia insisted. "They used to spend a lot of time together and brought us together, too. We were all playmates and had a lot of fun together."

"I don't remember you at all," Aria insisted. "I know Mom had friends from school, but I don't remember her talking about anybody else. She's been on tour for her music and hasn't really talked to me lately. She was able to come see me off, but then she has to go back to her tour."

"What about you, Aquaria?" Firia asked, desperate for some recognition. "You remember me, don't you?"

"No, I don't," she said. "Look, we have to go down to the assembly soon. After that, maybe we can get to know each other, okay?"

Firia knew it was no use to argue. These girls obviously didn't know her, and that really hurt. She had hoped that maybe they'd all get together and remember the good times they'd had when they were little, but obviously that wasn't the case. Before she could say anything, two other girls came over to them. One had black hair and hazel eyes while the other had blond hair with purple streaks in it and green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mega," the girl with blond and purple hair said. "This is my roommate Violet. You must be part of our dorm, too."

"Yeah, I'm Firia," Firia said. She decided not to bring up the fact that she knew who they were. Chances are, they wouldn't remember her either. "I come from Domino."

"Oh, I've heard of that planet," Mega said. "It was once dead, but then life was restored to it. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Aria from Melody," Aria said.

"I'm Aquaria from Andros," Aquaria added.

"Very nice to meet you," Violet said. "I'm Violet from Lynphea. Mega's from Zenith."

"Oh, that's nice," Firia said. She decided to wait and see if they recognized her, but it didn't look like they knew her. She figured the best thing to do was just leave it be and wait for things to fall into place. Maybe one day, they'd all remember her.

"I think there's one more person in this dorm," Aria pointed out.

"It's Rayna," Firia replied. "She's my roommate, and I think she's busy unpacking her stuff."

As if on cue, Rayna came out of the room she shared with Firia. "Well, I wondered what all this chattering was about," she said. "I'm Rayna, princess of Solaria. You must be our other roommates in this dorm."

The others nodded and introduced themselves, but Rayna just waved them off. "We can all get acquainted later," she said. "Let's just go to the assembly and get this over with. I've got better things to do with my day."

So the girls headed to the assembly hall and sat down. Then Ms. Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea, welcomed them to the school and started talking about how important their years would be as fairies. Rayna tuned it out because she didn't really care, but Firia and the others listened to her speech. Faragonda talked about the evils they'd overcome and how they'd fought together as a united school. Firia remembered her mother talking about how she'd had to battle the Trix sisters for her Dragon Fire and how she'd had to learn about her past. Firia just hoped that maybe she'd be able to live up to her mother's legacy and form a bond with her friends. But first she had to get them to remember that they were all once friends first.

After the assembly was over, Firia wanted to talk to the other girls, but they headed off in different directions. Sighing, Firia went to her room and decided to read one of the books her mother had given her about Domino and its legacy. As she read, Firia could picture herself becoming as powerful as her mother and forging her own legacy to pass on.

"What are you reading?" Rayna asked as she entered the room.

"A book on Domino," Firia answered. "My mom gave it to me."

"Oh, that's boring," Rayna scoffed. "My mother gave me these really neat Solarian romance novels. You should read those if you want to learn about love."

"Maybe later," Firia answered. She really wanted Rayna to like her, but she knew that Rayna was just acting like a spoiled brat. She couldn't understand why Rayna acted like that. Firia was a princess herself, but she never acted like she was superior to others. Had Stella ever acted like that? She decided to ask her mother when she called her next week.

That night, Firia lay in bed and thought about her day so far. It wasn't exactly how she'd imagined it, but she knew it had to get better before it got worse. She stared out of the window where the stars were shining. Had her mother looked out of the window at the stars, too? Was she at home thinking of her daughter and how much she missed her?

Firia got up and went to the window. She opened it and gazed at the sky, wondering what the future held for her here at Alfea.

"Close the window!" Rayna complained. "You're letting in the cold air, and that's bad for my complexion."

Firia refrained from rolling her eyes and did as Rayna asked. Then she settled down to sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

A/N: So, the daughters don't remember each other. Will Firia get them to remember each other? Will they become friends like their mothers did? And will evil strike, or will they have a good year at Alfea with no problems? Stay tuned to find out. Feel free to leave a review after you've finished reading, and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Legacy

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thanks to Brown-Eyed Girl who was kind enough to review the last chapter. Your kind words have been appreciated. Thanks a million. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Hestia sighed impatiently as she made her way to Cloud Tower with her cousins in tow. Both of them wouldn't stop complaining about having to go to school. Hestia certainly didn't care about that. She wanted a chance to prove herself and do to what her mother simply couldn't. Although her mother, Icy, had been very powerful, she just hadn't succeeded in fully capturing The Dragon Fire and ruling the realm of Magix. Hestia was determined to prove herself and do what her mother couldn't. Of course, she knew she'd have trouble succeeding with her cousins around. Both of them just weren't as serious about achieving goals as she was.

"I can't believe we have to go to Cloud Tower," Renata complained. "Why can't our mothers just teach us at home?"

"Yeah, that would be way better than having to deal with a bunch of losers," Carmina agreed.

Hestia had had enough. "Quiet, you idiots!" she chastised. "We have to come here to hone our evil powers and to rule the realm of Magix. We need to prove to everyone that we're far superior than our dear mothers were and that we can finish what they started. Now, shut your mouths, and let's show the students of Cloud Tower just how evil we are." She strode toward the entrance with her head held high. Carmina and Renata followed her, though they weren't happy about being bossed around by Hestia.

"Name?" Headmistress Griffin asked as Hestia and her cousins approached.

"Hestia Trix of Hadia," Hestia answered. "These are my cousins Carmina Trix and Renata Trix. But surely you've heard of us, haven't you?"

"Why, yes, I have," Miss Griffin replied. "Your mothers were some of our best students here. It was such a shame that they had to be expelled for their lack of judgment. I do hope that you won't fall into the same trap."

"Of course not," Hestia replied. There was no way she was going to fall into the same trap as her mother before her. She was smarter than that. She looked on the board to see her room assignment and saw that she would be rooming with a witch named Katrina. Hestia saw her cousins look on the board and saw their faces fall at the prospect of not getting to share a room together or with their cousin.

"What a rip-off," Carmina grumbled. "I have to share a room with some chick named Brianna. Who do you guys have?"

"My roommate is named Katrina," Hestia replied.

"I'm rooming with someone named Sophia," Renata answered. "I wish they could've stuck us together."

"Well, they probably figured if they did that, we'd probably cause a lot of trouble," Hestia reasoned. "Don't forget, they remember our mothers and the havoc they caused. They'll be on the lookout for us and our own brand of havoc, so we have to be careful."

"If you say so," Renata replied.

The three witches headed to their dorm and parted ways to unpack. Hestia opened the door to her dorm and saw a witch with blond hair unpacking her own suitcase. Her hair was in a high ponytail and had pink streaks running through it. Hestia never though anything like that could be done to one's hair. Her own hair was black, a gift given to her by her absentee father. It didn't surprise her that Icy never got married. Neither one of the Trix sisters seemed to be the marrying kind and only seduced their lovers to get what they really wanted. Once they achieved that, they moved on to the next conquest. Hestia wasn't sure who her father really was, and she really didn't want to know either. Some things were better left a mystery as far as she was concerned.

The girl turned as she heard Hestia come into the room. "Oh, hi," she said. "I'm Katrina. You must be Hestia."

"Yeah, I am," Hestia replied. "Nice to meet you. So, what do you think about being here at Cloud Tower?"

"It's definitely different," Katrina replied. "I never thought I would get in here though."

"Oh, I knew I would," Hestia bragged. "They simply couldn't pass me up, considering who my mother is."

Katrina's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, I know who you are," she said. "Your mother was one of the Trix sisters who attempted to steal the Dragon Fire from Bloom of Alfea."

"Yeah, but they didn't succeed," Hestia replied. "That's one of the reasons I wanted to come here. I want to prove that I can finish what my mother started."

"But what if the Dragon Fire isn't at Alfea this year?" Katrina asked. "If Bloom didn't have a girl, then the Dragon Fire will just be with her."

"Then I'll go to Domino and take it from her," Hestia answered. "I'll have a better plan than my mother did. Look, you better not tell anyone I told you this. I planned on keeping between my cousins and me, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have someone else in on the plan."

Katrina raised her right hand. "I swear I won't tell anyone," she said.

"Good," Hestia said. "We'd better get down to the assembly or Griffin will have our heads."

Katrina giggled and followed Hestia to the assembly hall. There they met up with Renata, Carmina, Brianna, and Sophia. Introductions were made, and then the six witches sat in a group of seats and waited for the headmistress to make her speech.

"Welcome to Cloud Tower," Miss Griffin began. "I truly hope that this year will be a year full of excitement and education for all of you. You are all here to harness your dark magic and use it to the best of your ability. I would like to remind you all that the schools of Alfea and Red Fountain are off limits to you unless you have been given permission to go there. Sometimes we authorize pranks to be played on the rival schools, but these are all approved by me before they can be initiated. So, if you have a prank to play, please let me know. No one is to play a prank on the rival schools unless authorized by me. Fighting will also not be allowed here at Cloud Tower. If you have a dispute, please settle it in a timely fashion without resorting to using magic. Tardiness will also not be tolerated and will be dealt with accordingly. Being late to class shows a lack of discipline and decorum among our students. Now, if there are no questions, I will dismiss you so that you can explore the campus and get acquainted with your roommates. Classes start at nine o'clock, so be sure that you are on time. Schedules will be handed out at breakfast. You are dismissed."

Hestia and the others left the assembly hall and decided to spend a day at the witch side of Magix. Both Carmina's and Renata's roommates seemed nice and both were excited to be in the presence of relatives of the Trix sisters. From what the girls gathered, their mothers were very famous, and many witches knew of them by name. Hestia felt proud to know that but also a little nervous at the fact that her mother, despite her constant failures to achieve her goals, had left a large legacy after she left Cloud Tower.

"So, do you think we should crash Alfea?" Brianna inquired.

"No, not yet," Hestia replied. "And since when did you start including yourselves in our plans?"

"Since Carmina told me," Brianna replied. "I think it would be better if there were six of us in the group. Maybe if your mothers had had more backup, their plan might have worked better."

"She's got a point, you know," Renata agreed. "Think about how more powerful we'd be if we had six witches in our group instead of three. Those fairies would be begging on their knees to join us if we had that many."

"True," Hestia mused. "I guess we could give it a try and see where it goes. But we have to be subtle about it. No one else needs to know of our plans. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone else said.

When the witches were done touring Magix, they headed back to Cloud Tower. On the way, they spotted a fairy exiting a pizza parlor. She seemed to be angry about something, but what fascinated Hestia more was that she looked awfully familiar. As she studied the fairy's retreating back, she thought that maybe the girl looked a lot like her mother, Queen Bloom of Domino. Could it be that Bloom's daughter was here at Alfea? If so, then that meant that the heiress of the Dragon Fire was in Magix and that Hestia could finish what her mother started.

"She looks like her mother," Carmina whispered.

"Yeah, and you know what that means, don't you?" Hestia asked the group.

"The Dragon Fire lives on," Katrina replied.

"Exactly, and now we can finish what the original Trix couldn't do," said Hestia. "That little pixie better watch out because I'm going to take the Dragon Fire and rule the entire realm of Magix."She let out a cackle of laughter as the image of wielding the Dragon Fire entered her head. Just you wait, Mother, she thought. I'll show you what true evil is and finish the job you couldn't do.

A/N: Wow. So, now the plans are in motion. I know it seems weird to have six witches instead of just three, but I wanted to change it up a bit. I really think that if the Trix had other allies from the start, they probably would have been able to take the Dragon Fire and rule Magix. Feel free to leave a review once you've finished reading. Have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Small Favors

A/N: Hey, I thought I'd give you another chapter since I have it in my head. I really hope you enjoy it. Thanks for sticking with this story.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Aria sighed as she looked out of the window. She was happy to be at Alfea, but there was something weird about that red-haired fairy. Why was she insisting that she had been friends with Aria? Was it just insecurity at not having friends, or was there something else? Aria tried to strain her memory to see if she remembered the girl, but nothing came to mind. There was definitely something fishy going on though.

Her pixie, Harmony, fluttered over to her. "You look upset, Aria," she noted. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Aria replied. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?" Harmony asked.

"Oh, just this girl who claims that a group of girls and I were all friends with her once," Aria answered. "As much as I want to remember, I just can't. She doesn't look familiar to me."

"Well, maybe she's not lying," Harmony told her. "Maybe you were friends with her but you haven't seen her in so long that you don't remember her."

"I doubt that," Aria said.

Harmony couldn't stand to see Aria like this. She decided to talk to the other pixies and see if they could help. She hurried to Firia's and Rayna's room and saw Portia and Querida there. She beckoned to them, and they hurried over to her. She motioned for them to follow her, and they headed to Mega's and Violet's room. Mega's pixie, Data, was by Mega's computer while Violet's pixie, Lily, was sitting in one of Violet's flowers. When Harmony beckoned for them to come, the two pixies looked a little confused but followed.

"Wait, what about Dormia?" asked Portia.

"Oh, I forgot about her!" exclaimed Harmony, and she hurried back to Aria's and Aquaria's room. Dormia was sleeping but woke up when Harmony prodded her awake.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We need to talk," Harmony replied. "Let's find a spot where no one can hear us."

The pixies found a secluded place where no one would overhear them and gathered together, wondering why Harmony had called this meeting.

"It seems there's a bit of discord among our fairies," Harmony began. "Arai told me that Firia keeps saying that Aria and the others were friends of hers, but Aria doesn't remember her."

"Rayna's like that, too," Querida replied. "She just doesn't want to remember, but we do."

"Maybe we need to try and get them to remember," Portia suggested. "Maybe you guys can put memories in their heads or something."

Harmony shook her head. "I don't think that will work," she said. "But maybe we can get them to meet each other in Magix. Maybe if they talk a little bit, memories will come back to them, and then they can be friends."

"That's a great idea," Portia said. "But maybe we should suggest it without their roommates hearing. I think it should take them all by surprise if they don't know about it."

"Yes, that would be a logical approach," Data agreed. "If they know about it, then they won't want to meet each other and will avoid each other. Let's do it."

"Great," Harmony replied. "See you in Magix." Then she hurried back to Aria who was still sitting by the window.

"Hey, Harmony, where'd you go before?" Aria asked.

"I just went to explore Alfea," Harmony lied. "You know, staying in your room isn't a really good idea. Maybe we should go to Magix. I've heard so much about it, and I really want to go there and see what it's like. What do you think?"

"Well, I think it would be a good idea," Aria agreed. "Let's go." She got up and left a note for Aquaria to let her know where she was going then headed to Magix. It was a beautiful day, and she was happy to be outside where there was fresh air. She and Harmony looked in some of the shops and admired some of the things that were sold in them. Harmony hoped that the other pixies had gotten through to their fairies and that their plan would work. It just had to.

22222

Rayna was admiring herself in her mirror when Querida came into the room. She really hoped there was a salon in Magix that could help her with her split ends. They were just dreadful.

"Hey, Rayna, how about we go into Magix today?" Querida suggested. "It'll be nice for you to get out in the sun."

"I guess it could be nice," Rayna replied. "I could do some shopping and maybe see if there's a salon that could trim these split ends. I just can't bear to have split ends. I think I should invite Firia along with me."

"Really?" Querida asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I'll need someone to carry my bags for me," Rayna replied. She hurried out of the room and searched for Firia, but she couldn't find her. "Well, I guess I'll have to just go by myself," she decided. "Maybe I'll see her in Magix. I hear it's a popular hangout for the fairies anyway." She headed out of Alfea and took a transportus bus to the city of Magix. Once there, she found a salon and demanded that they trim her split ends. The stylist was intimidated by Rayna's haughty demeanor, but she did as the Solarian princess asked. After her hair was styled, Rayna hurried to some of the shops, hoping to see Firia there with no luck. She sighed in exasperation and browsed through the clothes. She found a few things that she liked and bought them, hoping everyone would notice her chic style.

Rayna was happy and was beginning to get hungry, so she stopped at one of the pizza parlors that Querida suggested. Just as she entered the door, she saw Firia in line along with Aria, Aquaria, Mega, and Violet. What were they doing here?

"Hey, Rayna, nice of you to join us," Firia said, beckoning her over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked as she joined the group.

"Well, we were all hungry, so we decided to eat here," Aria said. "None of us knew we were going to run into each other though."

"Well, at least I found you, Firia," Rayna said. "You can help me carry my bags home."

"Why can't you carry them yourself?" demanded Firia.

"Because I'm a princess, and princesses don't do things for themselves," replied Rayna. "They have servants to do it, which is what you're here for."

Firia was angry. "I'll have you know that I'm a princess, too," she responded. "And even though I may be the heir to the throne of Domino, I don't expect anyone else to do anything for me. I can take care of myself."

"Good for you," Rayna said with a toss of her head.

"Look, let's just calm down and get something to eat," Aquaria suggested. "We don't need to fight each other."

"She's right," Mega added. "We should all be able to get along."

Fira was still mad but decided to drop the fight. "You're right," she said. "We all used to get along before."

Rayna sighed in frustration. "Oh, not this again," she moaned. "Listen, I don't remember you, okay? Just drop it."

"I can't!" Firia insisted. "This is really important to me. We were all really good friends, and when I found out I was coming to Alfea, I hoped that maybe we could reunite and bond like we used to."

"Wow, you really are determined to get us to remember, aren't you?" Aria asked softly.

"Yeah, I am," replied Firia. "I just wish you could all remember the times we had together."

"I remember that Mom used to take me to play with other kids, but I can't remember who they were," Aquaria recalled.

"You can't remember anything?" asked Firia.

"Not really," answered Aquaria. "Sometimes I get bits and pieces of things, but they all seem jumbled together."

"Maybe you're repressing something," suggested Mega. "I've heard that can happen if something traumatic has happened."

"I don't remember anything traumatic," said Aquaria. "I think it's just been a long time since I've played with those kids."

"There's got to be something you remember," urged Firia.

"Sorry, but I can't remember anything," apologized Aquaria.

"Leave her alone!" snapped Rayna. "Just let it go, Firia. We don't know you, and you need to accept that."

Fira jumped up. "I won't!" she replied. "I can't let it go, Rayna. One way or another, I'm going to try to help you guys remember." And without waiting for the pizza to arrive, she turned and stormed out of the pizza parlor.

"Wait!" yelled Rayna. "Who's going to help me carry my bags?" But Firia ignored her and left. Rayna turned to the others. "Well, that was interesting."

22222

"Firia, wait!" cried Portia. "She didn't mean it."

"Oooh, I hate that girl," fumed Firia as she left the pizza parlor. She didn't even notice the six witches who were watching her and wouldn't have cared if she had. Things just weren't going her way today. Why didn't any of them remember anything? She thought maybe Aquaria at least would have some sort of memory stored away, but there was nothing. Could Mega be on to something? Had something traumatic happened when they were together, causing Aquaria to lose her memory? If so, why was it that she, Firia, still remembered her old friends?

She hurried to the library. Maybe there was a book that had a spell to reverse memory loss. Firia used the card catalogue to search, but she couldn't find anything pertaining to memory loss. Frustrated, she slammed one of the books shut with a frustrated cry. This just wasn't fair.

"Firia, what is wrong?" a voice asked. Firia turned to see Miss Faragonda looking at her with concern.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here, Miss Faragonda," Firia replied. "Sorry about that."

"It's quite all right," said Miss Faragonda. "What were you looking for?"

"A spell to help with memory loss," replied Firia. "My roommate and the other girls can't remember me. We all used to be friends, but they act like they don't know me. I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

Miss Faragonda smiled kindly at the red-haired fairy. "Perhaps a spell isn't the answer," she said. "Sometimes you have to let things take their natural course in life. The girls will come around, and maybe they'll start to remember with time."

"But what if they don't?" Firia asked her. "What if they never remember?"

"Then it will be up to you to remember for them," Miss Faragonda replied. She smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother, Firia. She came into this very library to find out more about her own past. She was determined to find out who she was and what her power was as well."

"And did she find the answer here?"

Miss Faragonda shook her head. "No, not entirely," she replied. "She had to seek the answer out in her own way. Perhaps that's what you and the girls need to do as well."

Firia sighed. "Yeah, I guess so," she said. "Thanks, Miss Faragonda."

"You're welcome, dear," said Miss Faragonda. "If you ever need to talk, my door is always open."

"I'll be sure to use it if I need to," replied Firia. "Thanks again." Then she hurried off to her dorm. She was disappointed there wasn't an answer to her problem in the library, but maybe Faragonda was right. Maybe it would take time for the girls to remember everything. She would just have to let things take their course, just like her mother had to do. It was the only way to bring her friends back together again.

A/N: And another chapter comes to a close. Things haven't been resolved yet between the girls, but they will be soon. I'm having so much fun writing this, and I hope you're having as much fun reading it. Please feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
